NextGen Bros
by Writeman.exe
Summary: 30 years after Super Mario Galaxy, it's time for Mario and Luigi to hand over the reins to their sons. But can the NextGen Bros. defeat the new Koopa on the block? Story now hosted on Coming Soon! at
1. Chapter One Family Reunion

**Next Gen Bros.**

**A Fanfic by WriteMan.exe**

**Author's Note:**

**All dates assume that Mario is 30 years old at the time of Super Mario Bros. 1 for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in 1989. If you don't want to read the characters part do a find search for "And Now".**

**Characters:**

**Mario, 77, the aging hero and king of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario has retired from his days as the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom and has enjoyed golf games with his wife Princess Peach, and brother Luigi.**

**Luigi, 77, Mario's twin (yet at the same time younger) brother. After Mario married Peach, Luigi took over saving the Mushroom Kingdom before he married Princess Daisy of Sarsaland. He now is as legendary as his brother.**

**Peach, 74, the queen of Mushroom Kingdom, after ending her role as Damsel in Distress, Queen Peach took a step in obscurity and became a housewife.  
**

**Toad, 70, the grandson of Toadsworth and new retainer to the Princess (now Queen).**

**Daisy, 75, the queen of Sarasaland. She's the most active of the original heroes as she is currently in command of the Sarasaland Army.**

**Don, 20, the son of Mario and Peach and heir to the Mushroom Kingdom. A lawyer**

**Vito, 20, the son of Luigi and Daisy, bold like his father was in his later years. A businessman.**

**And Now...**

**Chapter One-The Family Reunion**

**It was a warm day in the Mushroom Kingdom, clouds smiled as they normally do in Mario Videogames. News was spreading around Toad Town that King Luigi and Queen Daisy of the neighboring country of Sarsaland were coming to Peach Castle for the Mario Brother's Family Reunion.**

**Toad was busily preparing for the special occasion by keeping the Royal Chef, Toadmeril, working on the cake.**

"**Sir, are you making the cake right? It should be five layers high. Deep Chocolate and Strawberry. That is the Queen's favorite type of cake," Toad said pompously.**

"**Shall I 'blam' it up?" Toadmeril asked. Toad turned to him and placed his royal cane underneath his arm and leaned close to Toadmeril.**

"**No blamming shall be necessary Master Toadmeril," Toad said, his eyes shooting daggers at the chef. Toadmeril muttered something incoherent under his breath and went back to his work. Toad left the kitchen in a huff.**

**King Mario was in his royal chamber getting dressed in his formal overalls. His hair had turned to a perfect silver color. His white shirt and black overall combo was his most popular and common attire. Of course, the classic red with blue was the next most popular. **

**It was around noontime on that April 20th, 2036 that King Luigi arrived with his wife Queen Daisy and his son Prince Vito.**

"**Luigi! How's it going?" Mario asked as he ushered his brother into his castle.**

**Luigi had also grayed. He wore a jade crown rather than his green cap, however he still wore his classic green shirt and navy overalls. A green cape was attached to the arm straps of the overalls.**

"**Pretty, good. Daisy and I have been holding together while Vito runs his business. What do you do again?"**

**A tall man stepped forward. He nearly resembled Luigi in his prime. He wore no cap which exposed his long brown hair he obviously inherited from his mother. He wore a turquoise shirt with light blue overalls. In the top right corner of his overalls was a white circle with a turquoise "V".**

"**Oh I dibble and dabble. Mostly I run some item shops in Sarsaland."**

"**With the family all here. I suppose we can start the ceremonies." Mario said. He led Vito, Luigi and Daisy into the castle main room where the family talked until night fell and it was time to start the ceremony.**

**Mario stood at the balcony in front of a crowd of cheering Toads. Queen Peach followed as the cheering became even more intense. Toad stepped forward and held his cane up silencing the crowd. He cleared his throat.**

"**Ahem. I now present, King of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mario!"**

**The crowd again went crazy. Mario stepped forward and squinted his eyes. He smiled.**

"**My Mushroom Kingdom Subjects: I stand here today as your king of twenty-seven years. My wife and I have done everything we can to ensure peace. Bowser has not done a thing in thirty years. However, this ceremony is more than to present my brother…"**

**The crowd began mutter among themselves. Mario raised his hand.**

"**It's nothing bad. I want to formally present my son, Don Corleone Mario, as the official heir to the throne. Don, come here."**

**A man stepped forward. He was short like his father, but skinny like his mother. He wore his father's old colors and a cap designed exactly like his father. He was twiddled with his moustache as he stepped to the mike.**

"**Mushroom residents, you know me as the head lawyer for Yoshi and Yoshi. My father bestowed upon me a great task. I will do everything I can to continue the peace my father started."**

**The crowd blared with cheering and the party began. It was a night of happiness and excitement. With the lightheartedness of the event no one could have expected the horrors the next month would bring.**

**Until Next Time…**

**_Chapter Two-Koopa Attack!_**


	2. Chapter Two: Koopa Attack!

**Next Gen Bros.**

**A Fanfic by WriteMan.exe**

**Previously on Next Gen Bros.**

"_In an official ceremony Mario made his son the crown-prince of the Mushroom Kingdom._

_King Mario has kept the Mushroom Kingdom peaceful during his 27 year reign. How much longer can peace stay?_

_About two weeks…"_

**And Now…**

**Chapter Two- Koopa Attack!**

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention in Chapter One that Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadsworth, King Koopa, Princesses Peach and Daisy and Morton Koopa and various others are property of Nintendo. Vito Mario, Don Mario and Demon Koopa are my creations.**

**The Nightmare begun on late night on April 30th, 2036 in Bowser's Castle on the outskirts of Koopaland's Capital, Koopa Village.**

**The King of Koopas was stand by a window in his uppermost room. Flashback after flashback came to him. It was here where the Koopa would always fall to Mario. Someway or another Mario (and more recently Luigi) would always beat him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair!**

"**KAMEK! Bring Morton and Demon to me. Now!" the King of Koopas declared. He walked up to a bridge holding an axe. Mario used that axe to beat him back in his "8-bit phase". Demon and Morton entered the throne room. Bowser took a seat on his throne.**

**Morton was recognizable by his brown scales and unique white star over his eye. He was tall and brutish, like his father. However, even more scary than Morton was Demon. He had black scales, a red underbelly and red shell. His hair was maroon, his eyes blood red. He looked sinister and there was no doubt that he was a Royal Koopa.**

**Morton was the last of the Koopa Kids to be alive. Wendy fell sick from a strange illness and died fifteen years ago. From there everything went downhill. Iggy was killed in an attempt to fly to Star Road to steal Geno's powers. Lemmy and Larry were killed by Mario and Luigi in an assault of Toad Town. Ludwig was killed by Morton when Ludwig tried to usurp the throne from Bowser. All that was left was Morton and Demon, Morton's son. The Koopa King coughed.**

"**Prince Morton and Prince Demon. My children. I am one-hundred and five years old. In my century and change of life, for forty-seven years I've been plagued by those son of bitches, Mario and Luigi. I'm not look for this world. Soon I'll move on and be with the rest of my children, Stars rest there souls, excepting that traitor Ludwig. Morton, you're more powerful that even me. Demon, never have I seen such a sneaky Koopa in my life. There is something I want of you."**

**Demon stepped forward. "Anything my Lord, I ask it and I will execute."**

"**Bloodthirsty too. That's what I like about you. Listen here. Mario has kept Toad Town peaceful for 30 years. No longer. Gather the troops. Tomorrow we attack Toad Town. But more importantly, tomorrow ends the life and legacy of that damned plumber. My son and grandson, heirs to my throne, I want you to kill King Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom!"**

**A bolt of lightning crashed outside. The doom of tomorrow would be greater than either Koopa or Mushroom could imagine.**



**King Mario was awaken by a loud resounding boom.**

"**Stars? What's up?" Mario asked. Toad burst into the room. Peach screamed, as she wasn't…presentable to the public.**

"**My queen forgive me. Milord Mario! Bowser is besieging Toad Town along with his son and grandson!"**

**Mario jumped into action and order the local militia into action. He stepped out of his castle to behold the terror. The Castle Town was under attack by a mass of Koopa Troopa, Goombas and Bom-Ombs. At the head of it all was Morton, Demon and Bowser.**

**The battle had started as a massacre. Toads were strewn all over the town, dead. The Royal Militia of the Mushroom Kingdom began to fight off the onslaught as Mario began to duel with Morton.**

"**You've shame the Koopa Family for the last time Mario. Now you die."**

"**Not to you nor your pathetic father will I fall."**

**Mario drew a sword and began to fight against Morton's flames. Demon headed an attack to the east while Bowser oversaw the fight. Morton blew a puff to the right. Mario nimbly dodged. He charged at Morton and slashed. Morton received a large gash on his right arm.**

"**Hraaah! Mario. You will pay!" Morton blindly charged at Mario. Mario looked behind him. A small group of Bom-Ombs without orders. Perfect. At the last conceivable second Mario jumped in the air and somersaulted.**

"**Father! No. Don't be foolish!" Demon screamed.**

"**Schwa? No!" Morton screamed as he careened into the Bom-Ombs. There was an explosion. Morton was sent flying until he landed on top of some of his own battalion, impaling them with the spikes on his shell. Demon glared. He ordered his units to finish the attack without him. He watched on.**

**Morton began to back up. He couldn't lose. No. Not to Mario. His father asked him to restore honor to the Koopa Name. He would do it! He had to. It was up to him!**

"**DIE MARIO!" Morton screamed. He was fueled by pure rage. His judgment was clouded. He didn't even feel the sword stab him as he came in contact with Mario. He was able to cut the King's right arm. He stepped backwards. He noticed his blood leaving him. He felt sick.**

"**Damn you…Ma-Mario…" Morton fell down face first. It was as Demon figured it would turn out. Mario had killed his father. Bowser saw it all. He felt a tear well up in his eye.**

"**All my children are dead. Mario…I have no one to carry my name. Just my grandson, Amherst." The Koopa King smiled as he walked in front of the King and laughed evilly.**

"**Just like old times, eh? Just you and me." The Koopa Kind squared off with Mario.**

"**Bowser we end this now…once and for all."**

"**I wouldn't have any other way...plumber!"**

**Until Next Time…**

**_Chapter Three-Eulogy of A Mario Bro._**


	3. Chapter Three: Eulogy of A Mario Bro

Next Gen Bros.

A Fanfic by WriteMan.exe

Previously on Next Gen Bros.

"_Three decades of peace shattered in one Koopa strike. Mario rallies his militia to ward of the attack. In doing so he kills Morton Koopa. Bowser has had it. It's Mario vs. Bowser. Winner takes all."_

**Author's Note: To compromise with working on my novel and webcomic Next Gen Bros will update on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. So tune in on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.**

**And Now…**

**Chapter Three- Eulogy of A Mario Bro.**

**Mario brandished his sword. He glanced quickly at his right arm. Feh. It wasn't anything serious.**

"**No 1up Mushrooms in sight plumber. You haven't half a chance," Bowser declared. He was ready. It was one final glory. There was no restart button. It was World 8-4, one life and no axe.**

**Mario dashed at Bowser screaming something in Italian. Bowser stood his ground. Demon was distracted by an attacking Toad. He swiftly grabbed the soldier by his mushroom and broke his neck.**

**Bowser shifted to the right. Mario moved to the left to stay lined up with him. He swung the sword. Bowser caught it with his shell. Mario pulled out and swung again. Bowser this time caught the sword with his claw. Bowser charged at Mario and punched him. Mario flew backwards and clenched his stomach. He looked up. Bowser wasn't finished with his assault.**

**Mario stood up and adopted a fighting stance. Mario dodged to the left as Bowser slashed. Mario stood straight and brought the sword down. Bowser blew a stream of fire at Mario. Direct hit.**

"**Ngaaah!" Mario screamed as he flew backwards. Bowser laughed. Mario hadn't been hit by a fireball in years.**

"**Mario, Mario, Mario. You fool. Don't you understand. I'm going to kill you. And yet and still you hold back." Mario was shocked.**

"**When I was younger I would only want to kill you if you put up a worthy fight. I'm old. And you know what they say…'Tigers fight their last fight the fiercest.' Heh heh heh."**

**Mario knew Bowser was right. He had to fight for real this time. Mario found another sword by a fallen Toad. He recognized the Toad was Toadmeril's son, Keith. For his kingdom, for the world! Bowser must die now!**

"**You're right Bowser, I was holding back. But now I know, I must kill you. For the preservation of my Kingdom!"**

"**The Kingdom will be mine soon!"**

**Bowser charged at Mario, teeth and claws bared. Mario slashed at Bowser. Both were hit hard. Bowser had a large gash open along his face and arm and Mario's right arm was essentially out of commission. The two charged again. Bowser aimed for Mario's throat. Mario jumped and slashed. Bowser took a heavy hit to the underbelly while Mario's side was cut. Both combatants were bleeding profusely. Bowser spat out some blood and staggered to the right.**

**Demon thought of an old quote his grandfather used to say.**

"**He who Koops and runs away, lives to Koop another day."**

**Demon had seen enough. Both fighters were stubborn as hell. They would just keep going until on of them was dead. He signaled to his captain to order a retreat command. Bowser saw Demon issue the retreat.**

"**Amherst, what the hell are you doing!" Bowser roared. Demon looked at his grandfather. It wasn't about compassion. His soldiers would lose too much heart if they found out both their crown-prince _and_ King had been killed by Mario.**

"**Bowser, you've taken too much damage. Continue fighting and you will lose. Do not make the same mistake as Morton did."**

**Bowser was taken aback. Demon was talking as if _he_ was the king; he'd referred to both the King of Koopas and the Crown-Prince by first name.**

"**Amherst, call the troops back or else." Demon began to walk closer to Mario and Bowser.**

"**Better listen to your boy Bowser." Mario said cockily. Bowser's temper flared.**

"**Stay out of this bastard." Demon said to Mario and then turned to Bowser, "You can't win. It would be a strategic folly to fall to Mario now.**

"**I won't lose. Now, stop interfering or I'll make you stop."**

"**Bowser, I'd rather not. You're hurt and old. I'd make minced meat of you."**

**Bowser wasn't so blinded in his pride to not note that Demon hadn't taken any damage. He began to turn away.**

"**And so that's how the Mighty Bowser leaves my Mushroom Kingdom. With his tail stuck in between his legs!" Mario declared.**

"**That's it. Die you plumber!"**

**Demon didn't get to react in time in enough to restrain his grandfather. Bowser barreled at Mario for one final charge. Mario was even shocked by the charge. Bowser slashed and cut Mario deep in the chest and followed quickly with a punch to the face. Mario stood through the assault. As soon as Bowser backed up, Mario fell to his knees.**

"**I'll…be back. Don't you worry about that," Bowser turned and followed Demon. Mario was immediately taken to a Toad House.**

**---**

**Mario was in a coma for most of the next days. He awoke on May 3rd with a headache. The mushroom retainers were happy to see him awake. King Luigi had rushed to see him as well.**

"**Bowser…is he dead?" Mario asked. Don looked at his dad and shook his head, "We've heard no news from Koopa Castle to confirm that."**

**Mario frowned. Luigi walked toward his brother.**

"**Don't worry about that right now alright? You need to focus on getting better." Mario shook his head.**

"**No. Don, come here."**

**Don walked to his dad and nodded as he prepared himself for the worst.**

"**Don, Protect your cousin Vito, and guard the Mushroom Kingdom. My chapter in this kingdom is over. Yours is beginning."**

**Don shook his head, now tears streaming from his eyes. He grabbed his fathers hand.**

"**Dad, please keep fighting. I'm not ready to be king yet."**

"**I believe in you. I…believe…in…" Mario's hand went limp. The entire room was frozen. Princess Peach screamed and began to sob uncontrollably. Luigi went to comfort Don. Don continued to shake his head as he screamed loudly.**

**Don stepped forward.**

"**My father…was a great man…a great king and if I can even become half as good of a king as he was…" Don fell crying again.**

**The doctor took the final notes of King Mario and left. In the wake of the Toad Town Invasion the news of Mario's death would devastate the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarsaland.**

**Don quietly vowed vengeance. The Koopas would pay!**

Until Next Time…

_Chapter Four-Rise of Demon_


	4. Chapter Four: Rise of Demon

Next Gen Bros.

A Fanfic by WriteMan.exe

**Author's Note: If you read Next-Gen Bros, tell three other people to read it, then tell those three to tell three. And remember, if you read you review!**

**Oh and sorry about being late on Friday. I had a fight with a brother. .**

Previously on Next Gen Bros.

"_Mario and Bowser's duel brings a halt to the entire Toad Town invasion._

"_No 1up Mushrooms in sight plumber. You haven't half a chance," Bowser declared._

_Demon Koopa realizes his grandfather doesn't stand a chance in his current condition and tells him to retreat. However, Mario's pride gets the better of him._

"_And so that's how the Mighty Bowser leaves my Mushroom Kingdom. With his tail stuck in between his legs!"_

_Bowser quickly struck, fatally wounding Mario. On his deathbed Mario surrendered the kingdom to his son, Don._

**And Now…**

**Chapter Four-Rise of Demon**

**Koopa Castle was amidst its twelfth consecutive day with thunderstorms. Bowser was angrily glaring at Demon from his throne.**

"**I could have won." Bowser said finally. Demon looked up at his grandfather. He had been in deep thought about his father's death.**

"**Bowser, keep your head." Demon said. Bowser stood up and roared.**

"**I've just about had it with your arrogance, you bastard. You've been referring to your father and me too formally. Perhaps you've forgotten your place."**

**Demon snarled and glared at his grandfather.**

"**Listen, you know I was thinking in the best interest of this country. Losing two leaders in one battle is not strategically sound."**

**Bowser rushed in front of Demon and bared his teeth.**

"**I'll kill you right now! Are you ready to die, little Amherst?"**

"**With all due respect, you're still far too damaged from the battle with Mario. I would kill you. Stand down, King Bowser."**

**Bowser was embarrassed allow himself to be degraded by his grandson in the manner we was. Demon glared and Bowser. While the two stood off a Snifit entered the throne room.**

"**Lord Bow-Jesus!" Bowser turned his attention to the Snifit and roared, "What is it?"**

"**M-Milord, we have news from the Mushroom Kingdom. It's—well, um…"**

"**Out with it I don't have all day."**

"**Yes. It's King Mario…"**

"**Damn. He's already gloating about his victory? I'll show that fat, Italian son-of-a-bitch…"**

"**No! My lord…Mario has died. It say here in the Toad Town Times 'King Mario, 77, has died from battle wounds inflicted in the Toad Town Invasion."**

**Bowser froze. An evil smile curled on his face. He dismissed the Snifit and demanded no one enter the throne room without his command. It was time to take care of Demon's behavior.**

"**Can't kill Mario can't I? Bwahahaha! I did it! I killed him! Bwahahaha! So Amherst was your little retreat necessary? It looks like I'm quite capable! It's a pity the same can't be said about you."**

**Demon looked at the ground. He figured Mario was made of tougher stuff than that. Demon figured he could have easily survived that last onslaught of attacks. **

**_Perhaps_, Demon thought, _legends made even as recently as Mario are blown largely out of proportion._**

**Bowser was breathless. He couldn't believe he had finally succeeded. If tried to imagine the Princess's face. It was priceless, he bet. Tears were streaming down his face.**

"**Demon! Hahaha! Demon…Demon!" Bowser said suddenly panicked. Demon looked up and walked to a failing Bowser.**

"**D-Demon! Help. What's going on? My chest is aflame!" Bowser cried. Demon pieced it together. Bowser got so worked up about Mario's death that he gave himself a heart attack. Demon began to call for a medic when he stopped.**

"**What the hell are you doing, Amherst?" Bowser cried. He was now on the ground writhing in pain. Demon found that he could watch the show and…enjoy it.**

"**Ruthless. I think that's how you once described me," Demon said. Bowser saw it in his grandson's eyes. He was going to watch him die. For once in an immense amount of time, fear swept over the Koopa King.**

"**Yes, it was ruthless. 'Bout time I start living up to that. I guess the first thing to do is to watch you die gramps."**

**Bowser crown had fallen off while he was twitching and screaming. Demon walked over and grabbed the crown and placed it on his head.**

"**You won't be needing this anymore. Will you? Heh. Hail to the mighty Koopa King, laid low by a weak heart attack."**

**Bowser slowly stood up.**

"**No heart attack is going to stop me…I am the King of the Koopas…Now and forever. If you can't understand that, Amherst, you have to die just like the plumber."**

"**Really? Then snatch this crown from my head. If you do, you can play King, Grandpa!"**

**Bowser felt his rage flare up. It was exactly what Amherst had wanted. The increased tension caused Bowser's heart to cave in upon itself. His heart began to become more and more constricted.**

"**You…bastard," Bowser wheezed. Demon smiled as the held the crown out tauntingly.**

"**I told you Grandpa. You're just too old to contend with me. Don't worry. I'll take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Just like you always wished up could. Pity you were too _weak!_"**

**Bowser clenched his chest. His vision began to become blurred.**

"**May the stars have mercy on your soul," Demon said coldly. Bowser roared as the final spasm crossed his heart. The King of the Koopas fell to the ground in front of Demon face first; his face contorted and twisted in pain. His left eye wrenched shut in pain and his right eye staring in horror at his grandson. What a terror he'd become. He was almost proud.**

"**Farewell, your majesty. I have a kingdom to rule." Demon said as he bowed to the fallen lord.**

Until Next Time…

_Chapter Five- The Laying a Hero to Rest_


	5. Chapter Five: Laying a Hero to Rest

Next Gen Bros.

A Fanfic by WriteMan.exe

**Author's Note: Sorry about, not posting in so while. This chapter was a little more difficult to find time to write. Remember Read, Review and tell others about.**

Previously on Next Gen Bros.

_Mario is dead._

_After laying his son to rest, Bowser turns to scold Demon about his decision to retreat. However ,Demon stands firm in his decision to the point where he even threatens to fight his grandfather._

_But Demon doesn't have to duel him; after receiving news that Mario had died the Koopa King fell dead from a heart attack!_

**And Now…**

**Chapter Five-Laying a Hero to Rest**

**Don didn't want to wake up and face the harsh realities of the day. It was May 8th, his father's funeral. The past week seemed like such a dark nightmare. Toadsworth entered the young king's room.**

**"Master Don…the funeral. The time draws near…" the old Toad said. Don nodded his head and took a deep breath.**

**"Curse the stars," he muttered to himself. He knew the entire kingdom after Mario was buried would demand retribution for the loss of their hero. He wanted revenge too, but he wouldn't dare put any more Toad lives at stake.**

**The funeral itself lasted four hours. The number of lives Mario had touched were more numerous than grains on a sandy beach . Goombario, Lakilester, and a horde of Yoshis came to pay tribute.**

**---**

**As he expected, only a day had passed before Don was bombarded with questions of whether the Mushroom Kingdom would engage Bowser's forces. Don's reply was slightly more frustrated than something Mario would have said.**

**"Damnit! I just buried my father! Obviously I will wage war with Bowser, or rather Demon. We have just received word that Bowser has died so we'll be fighting against a new foe. Give me a week from today and we'll fire up the battalion. But until then I want time to grieve my loss. Is that too much to ask?"**

**---**

**"Father what are we going to do?" Vito asked Luigi as they strolled along an encampment on the eastern border of Sarsaland. **

**"Until very recently, I always lived in Mario's shadow and therefore I used to wait for the Mushroom Kingdom to do anything before I struck. Don needs time to mentally prepare himself to put his country into war," Luigi replied, "I don't want to strike before Don's ready unless Demon forces us."**

**A dark cloud hung over the Mushroom Kingdom as Don picked up his sword and prepared for battle.**

Until Next Time…

_Chapter Six- Invasion of Chai_


End file.
